Spectrum
Personality An extreme example of wearing your heart on your sleeve, Xander's Quirk only amplifies the obviousness and intensity of his emotions, creating someone who is not only seems to be emotionally explosive, but is also highly attuned and receptive to other people's emotion's, being able to see even the most nuanced of feelings. Due to this, he often suffers from emotion overload, feeling tired when around too many people or a great emotional stimulus. A goofy and almost unrelenting optimist, Xander can seem annoying to some, but he really does mean the best. Alas this optimism comes at a price, because when faced with unrelenting cruelty that he can't stop, he becomes almost broken, but he does recover every time with his optimism still intact. Despite his goofy and naïve demeanor, Xander is actually quite intelligent, being good at predicting the actions that people will take. Xander can also get almost caught up in the joy and excitement of combat, loving to participating in it, whether in a friendly spar or actual combat. This can be a disadvantage as he will sometimes not think all of his actions through. Strategy is definitely something that he needs to work on. This also means that he can become a bit overzealous at times. Especially when it comes to villains, those who hurt others. Backstory Born at the end of Seattle's dark days, Xander had the unique and pleasant experience of growing up during Seattle's heroic revival. Xander's worldview was shaped by the heroes and kindness he saw in everyday life. Of course this is not to mean he saw no bad in the world, as villains would alsways rise to annoy, harrass, and even endanger the populace of the city. But heroes always rose up to beat them back down, and that was what Xander saw. This also taught him that you have to be proactive with villains, as he’s seen heroes only respond to villains and never act. Other than that, Xander had a good childhood, with nothing really bad to speak of. After graduating from Seattle's premier hero academy, he moved to Acropolis in order to do what he always wanted, be like the ones he saw throughout his childhood. To be a hero. Resources A small apartment downtown $30,000 from parents Equipment and Weaponry Two retractable arm blades, each with 12kN durability due to them being made of metal alloys. Xander prefers to use each of them non-lethally and as backup. Specialisations * Close Combat * Reading People * Quick Thinking * Tracking Quirk Type Transformation. Emotion Bomb. Xander's body produces a number of different hormones that allow for temporary enhancements to body function. When under the influence of a certain emotion, he can gain stat boosts depending on the emotion. This emotion mode can be triggered intentionally or unintentionally if the emotion is strong enough. The form lasts about 6 turns during which he cannot deactivate his form before he is returned to a normal form, though tired. Xander can switch forms twice, a turn or more after the previous form change. If he does switch twice, the toxins that the hormones leave behind overwhelm him and he becomes unconscious once his form time runs out. If he does not switch twice, then his bodies need time to purges the toxins making him exhausted and unable to transform for 3 turns. If he is feeling no particular emotion, then no mode can activate, leaving him to fight or act normally. Happiness: Speed and strength is increased with punches increasing to 8kN force and kicks to 10kN force. Regular speed is now 20km/h with sprinting speed being 30. Lifting strength is 200 kg, 100 for each arm. Signalled by a yellow tinge to hair and clothing. Sadness: Durability increases, along with temperature resistance, speed and strength slightly decrease. Defences are now 15kN with 500C heat resistance and -50C cold resistance. Speed is decreased to 15km/h sprinting speed and 5km/h regular speed. Punching strength is now 3kN with 5kN kicking strength. Lifting strength is decreased to 50kg, 25 kG per arm. Signalled by an blue tinge to hair and clothing. Anger: Strength is increased heavily, and he becomes focused almost exclusively on his target. This comes with a decrease in stamina, making the form last 4 turns instead of 6. Punching strength increases to 12kN with kicking strength at 14kN. Lifting strength is now at 300kg, 150kg per arm. Signalled by a red tinge to hair and clothing. Weakness Due to the excitable nature of his emotions, he can easily be manipulated into a form. When a form ends, he is left in a tired and weakened state for 3 turns. He cannot deactivate a form at will only being able to deactivate when the form’s time runs out. If he switches forms twice, then after his form’s time is up, he becomes unconscious. His Anger Form has a shortened time, only lasting 4 turns instead of 6. This tiredness and cool down is due to toxins left behind by the hormones needing to leave his system.Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:OC Heroes Category:Heroes